This invention relates to new and useful improvements in ramps for the loading and unloading of vehicles such as snowmobiles, all-terrain vehicles and the like, into and from a truck body such as a pick-up truck.
Conventionally, such ramps are relatively heavy and, once having been used, are extremely difficult to store and transport within the truck body together with the vehicle being carried thereby as it will be appreciated that the ramp is usually required to unload the vehicle at the destination.
Prior art devices include U.S. Pat. No.: 1,201,790 which shows a telescopic ramp and U.S. Pat. No.: 1,357,607 which shows a ramp foldable in half.
Often, two planks are laid extending from the tail gate of the vehicle to the ground and the vehicle is driven down these planks. However, it will be appreciated that such a device is unstable and often results in the vehicle falling from the planks with subsequent damage occurring to the vehicle as well as the possibility of injury occurring to the personnel unloading the vehicle.